Dark Phoenix (film)
| Producers = Simon Kinberg; Hutch Parker; Lauren Shuler Donner; Todd Hallowell | ScreenplayWriters = Simon Kinberg; | Musicians = Hans Zimmer | Cinematographers = Mauro Fiore | Editors = Lee Smith | Distributors = 20th Century Fox | ProductionCompanies = Marvel Entertainment; TSG Entertainment; The Donners' Company; Kinberg Genre; Bad Hat Harry Productions | Running Time = | Rating = | Budget = | Release Date = June 7, 2019 | IMDB ID = 6565702 | Marvel Movies = | Previous Film = X-Men: Apocalypse | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Jean Grey ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) Supporting Characters: * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) Villains: * Other Characters: * Dr. John Grey * Selene * Red Lotus Locations: * Earth-TRN414 Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = Jean Grey is nearly killed during a rescue mission in space when she is hit by a mysterious cosmic force. Upon returning home, this force makes Jean much more powerful and much more unstable. Jean, losing control over her own powers, begins to unravel the very fabric that keeps the X-Men together. With the X-Men falling apart, they must find a way to unite to save Jean's soul and our planet from the aliens who wish to use this force to rule the galaxy. | Cast = * James McAvoy as Professor X / Charles Xavier * Michael Fassbender as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Nicholas Hoult as Beast / Hank McCoy * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey * Tye Sheridan as Cyclops / Scott Summers * Alexandra Shipp as Storm / Ororo Munroe * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner * Evan Peters as Quicksilver / Peter Maximoff * Scott Shepherd as Dr. John Grey * Kota Eberhardt as Selene * Andrew Stehlin as Red Lotus Jessica Chastain will portray the film's main antagonist. Lamar Johnson has also been cast in an undisclosed role. | Notes = * 20th Century Fox announced the November 2, 2018 release date for X-Men: Dark Phoenix in April 2017 alongside two other movies, Deadpool 2 and The New Mutants, but later pushed back the date for this film to February 14, 2019. }} This film was later pushed back again to June 7, 2019, taking the release date of the then planned film Gambit. }} * On October 14th, 2017, it was announced that this film along with Deadpool 2, had both wrapped filming. | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel films Gallery Posters Dark Phoenix (film) poster 019.jpg Dark Phoenix (film) poster 018.jpg Videos Trailers Dark Phoenix - Official Trailer Global Premiere Dark Phoenix Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Every Hero Has A Dark Side" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "It Made You Stronger" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men's Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Featurette Dark Phoenix The X-Men Legacy 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Marvel Icons Chris Claremont & Louise Simonson 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix A Phoenix Will Rise 20th Century FOX Movie Clip Dark Phoenix "New York Standoff" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Chopper Fight" Clip 20th Century FOX }} ru:Люди Икс: Темный Феникс (фильм) Category:20th Century Fox